


Just one more

by huxley



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bottom!Eames, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Vibrator, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxley/pseuds/huxley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur shows Eames how he can make him come over and over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just one more

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://cherrybina.livejournal.com/239684.html?thread=17888580#t17888580) at the Kinkfest 2.0

Arthur had Eames splayed out on his back, naked with pillows beneath his shoulders to let him stare down at Arthur as he sucked his cock. Arthur was always the one to insist on this, once he had let himself admit out loud that he loved Eames watching him.

Eames had been nothing but obliging. His eyelids were heavy, his head lolled onto his shoulder and Arthur sucked a little harder to watch his eyelids flutter. He ran his palms up the smooth skin of Eames' inner thighs and felt the hard muscles clench.

He had gotten Eames out of his clothes the moment the bedroom door had slammed shut, knocking Eames' hands away as he had grabbed at Arthur's suit.

"Just let me do this, for fuck's sake," Arthur had snapped. Eames had just smiled at him, as he did every time Arthur got bitchy, which did nothing but make Arthur bitch back all the harder. "Besides, if anyone is going to get me out of this suit it's going to be me. You show my clothes no damn respect."

Eames had laughed and let his hands drop from Arthur's tie, rolling his shoulders to help Arthur pull off his jacket.

"I'm saving all my attention for what's underneath them, darling," Eames had said.

Eames' cock stiffened against the roof of Arthur's mouth and Arthur raised his eyebrows, watching as Eames' mouth dropped open.

"God, Arthur, yes that's it - "

He grunted and clenched a hand in Arthur's hair, holding his head in place as his come shot down Arthur's throat. Arthur hummed around him and sucked him through it, his fingers dancing over his straining ribcage. Eames cursed and his hand dropped to the bed, his cock sliding out of Arthur's mouth.

Arthur sat back on his heels and wiped his mouth, watching Eames catch his breath. His hands had drifted to the belt of his own pants before he paused, lip caught between his teeth. Eames' cock was still stiff and red against his hip and a clench deep in Arthur's stomach told him he wasn't finished with it yet.

Eames watched him carefully as he bent over again, gripped Eames’ hips and gave his cock a long, slow lick.

Eames' hips jerked as though electrocuted.

"Jesus, Arthur!" he grit out.

Arthur ignored him and pulled his cock upright to suck on the head. Eames drew his legs up and planted his feet on the bed, trying to pull his hips out of Arthur's reach. Arthur glared up at him, the head of his cock resting on his lower lip. Eames looked torn between anger and pain, the soft pink flush of his cheeks darkening to red. Arthur fought the urge to smirk.

"We’re not done yet," Arthur said, rubbing calming hands over Eames' thighs, his mouth already widening for Eames' cock again. He slid it into his mouth and bobbed his head until his nose met pubic hair.

Eames groaned and closed his thighs around Arthur's head. Arthur pulled off and tutted, pressing them back open and swallowing Eames' down again, soaking the flesh with his saliva.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, Arthur," Eames began, his breath hitching as Arthur rubbed the flat of his tongue over the rising vein of his cock, "but I really don't think I can come again."

Arthur made a ring of his fingers and curled them around the base of Eames' cock, keeping a tight grip as he rubbed up until his fingers met his lips. Eames moaned and his head dropped back against the pillow, his legs going slack again.

"You sure?" Arthur asked, kissing down Eames' cock, sloppy and open mouthed. His only answer was the touch of Eames' fingers on the back of his neck, pressing his head down again. Arthur smiled and sucked Eames back into his mouth, humming in pleasure at the sudden heat and renewed stiffness.

Eames rolled his hips up to meet each bob of Arthur's head and Arthur fell into his rhythm. He rubbed gently at Eames' balls, clenching them in his palm and letting his fingertips reach back to rub at the sensitive area behind them. Eames' breathing turned harsh and he choked out Arthur's name before pulsing come into his mouth. Arthur pulled back to suck at the head, lapping at his slit and feeling his lips quirk up at the sight of Eames' neck arched in pleasure.

Arthur swallowed and pulled Eames' cock from his mouth, rubbing a thumb up and down its length. Arthur’s skin tingled beneath his clothes and the throbbing of his own trapped erection made his head spin. He gripped Eames in his fist and smoothed up to the head, wringing out another drop of come to drip sluggishly down his knuckles. Eames whined, his head tossing on the pillow. He reached down blindly and grabbed Arthur's wrist.

"No, Arthur," he breathed.

Arthur grabbed Eames' hand and raised it to his mouth. He kissed along the blue veins of his wrist and quickened his fist on his cock, his eyes dropping closed in arousal when Eames gave a deep, heavy groan.

"Come on, please?" Arthur whispered. "You can do it again, just one more."

Eames' cock was deep red, the head swollen and tight and Arthur resisted the urge to lick it. He rubbed soothingly along Eames' forearm as his hand worked harder, his fist slick and fast over the head of his cock.

"That's it," he urged, "let me see you come again."

Eames' eyes squeezed shut and his stomach clenched with each rub of Arthur's hand. He had never pushed Eames this far before and the thrill of it burned hot through his veins. He rubbed around the neck of Eames' cock and wiped his thumb over the slit before pressing down on it with just the amount of pressure he knew Eames liked.

Eames groaned and bared his teeth, his nails digging into Arthur's arm, his body rigid as thin ropes of come shot over Arthur's fingers. Arthur slicked his fingers with it and met Eames' gaze, watching a bead of sweat roll down his forehead. Eames was flushed right down to his chest, every muscle tensed, and he stared at Arthur with a heat in his eyes that Arthur had only ever noticed when they were arguing. Arthur’s cock twitched in his underwear and he shut his eyes, his mouth dropping open.

"C'mon and fuck me," Eames mumbled. Arthur heard him hiss when he rubbed his fingertips over the head of his cock again, soaking his fingers to the knuckle. Eames spread his legs and tilted his hips up, grabbing Arthur's belt. "C'mon, you look like you're fucking aching."

Arthur opened his eyes and brought his wet fingers down between Eames’ cheeks, spreading them with his other hand. He slid his fingertips over Eames' hole and felt the muscle wink shut.

"Not yet," Arthur said, forcing his voice steady. He slid two fingers into Eames' opening before Eames could protest, gasping as he took him easily to the knuckle. He rubbed and twisted his wrist, watching Eames' face until he found what he was searching for.

"Oh – FUCK!" Eames spat, gripping the bed sheets and arching his back. "Fuck Arthur, I can't!"

Arthur forced him still on the bed with a hand planted over his hipbone. He rubbed over Eames' prostate, staring between Eames' legs as his fingers slid in and out. Eames' cock had begun to soften and Arthur pressed his fingers down harder.

"You can, Eames," he panted. "You can, come on, I need to see it."

Eames' hole clenched around his fingers and Arthur fought the pressure, his bicep straining. Eames' body struggled against Arthur's hold and sweat gleamed across his chest. A tendon rose on his neck and he groaned, staring at Arthur's hand working between his legs.

"Arthur don't, please don't," he all but whimpered. But his hips started to press back into Arthur's hand, his cock growing against his stomach. Arthur bent to kiss his chest, tonguing his nipple and grazing his teeth across the sensitive nub.

"You're so hot," he gasped, his fingers beginning to cramp, each clench of Eames’ hole sending shocks of pleasure to his groin. "Come for me again, come all over your stomach."

Eames' fist curled into Arthur's hair and Arthur raised his head in anticipation, stilling his wrist and rubbing the pads of his fingertips into Eames’ prostate. Eames pressed his face to Arthur's neck and Arthur felt the tears on his eyelashes, the sweat on his forehead.

"Fucking hell, Arthur," he sobbed. His hole closed around Arthur's fingers and Arthur dropped his free hand to Eames' cock just as he began to spurt.

He rubbed gently at his cock and pressed his lips to Eames' face, rubbing his prostrate through his orgasm and kissing over his cheek.

"You're so good, so good," he mumbled, his voice lost in the volume of Eames' moans. He leant back when Eames began to shudder and pulled his fingers gently from his hole. Arthur realised he was shaking almost as much as Eames was and he pressed his lips together, laying his palms flat against Eames' chest to steady them, feeling the thrum of Eames' racing heart.

Eames' limbs twitched and he stared up into Arthur's face, his pupils blown wide and his eyelashes clumped wetly together. His hair was plastered to his forehead and Arthur held his gaze, fighting the urge to glance down at his spent cock. Eames' lifted a hand and slid it up over Arthur's thigh, Arthur's confined cock giving an egger twitch at his familiar touch. Arthur wanted to sob, wanted to tear open his pants and force Eames’ hand into his underwear. He wanted to come, _needed_ to, but he felt hooked on the sight of Eames’ cock as he came, the sounds that escaped him only in orgasm.

Arthur stilled Eames' hand and reached over to the bedside table. He opened the drawer and rummaged amongst the contents before his fingers found the familiar length of the vibrator. He pulled it out and dropped it on the bed, Eames' head rolling lazily to see what Arthur had found. Arthur was searching for the tube of lubricant when Eames began to shove weakly at his chest.

"You're not fucking me with that, Arthur," he warned.

The low, tired rumble of his voice sent a shiver down Arthur's spine. He pulled out the lubricant and fumbled it open, squirting some into his palm. Eames had never yet failed to fall apart when Arthur fucked him with their vibrator - just whispering the suggestion to him was enough to get Eames hard. No matter how much he begged for Arthur’s cock, his fingers, his tongue, the vibrations were something Arthur couldn’t give him. He knew it would only take a moment of coaxing to get Eames to open up to it, regardless of how exhausted he was.

He slicked the length of the vibrator with lubricant and brought it between Eames' legs. He pressed the head of it between his cheeks, sliding down to find the rim of his hole. Eames opened his mouth to argue but Arthur twisted the bottom of the vibrator and it hummed to life. Eames' eyes slid shut and he whined, hiding his face into his hands. Arthur bit his lip and waited, twitching his own hips absently and letting his cock rub against the seam of his pants. He watched Eames for a moment, until finally he slid his hands into his hair and nodded.

Arthur pressed inside, his heart racing and his fingers in a sweaty death grip around the width of the vibrator. He pushed until half the length was inside before angling it up, swearing under his breath when Eames' body arched up into his arms, his heels digging into the mattress.

"Shush, you're okay," said Arthur, rubbing the vibrator against Eames' prostate with each slow flex of his wrist. He eased Eames back to the bed and rubbed soothing circles into his stomach. Eames’ cock was beginning to strain up, the head almost purple, and Arthur bent to suck it into his mouth. Eames gripped his head and the sounds that spilled from his mouth with every press of the vibrator were broken and painful.

"I can't Arthur, I fucking CAN'T, get it out of me," he whined.

"You're going to come again for me," Arthur said, his voice hoarse. "Look at you, you're so hard again - "

"It's too much Arthur, I can't come," Eames groaned, shaking his head in frustration. He heaved himself up onto his elbows, swivelling his hips down against the vibrator inside of him over and over again, until Arthur twisted the bottom of it again, upping the vibrations, and Eames gave a hoarse scream.

Arthur's arm shook as he held the vibrator in position for him and his fingers smacked over the head of Eames' cock. He pressed his tongue against the tight slit of it and Eames suddenly went stiff, his back bowed off the bed.

Arthur pulled back, watching as Eames' cock gave a feeble twitch in his hand but didn't release any come.

"Fucking hell, Eames," he whimpered. Eames' fists were twisted so tightly in the bed sheets that his knuckles shone white, his arms shaking with the strain. A moment later his fists opened and he slid back to the bed, his lower lip quivering.

Arthur pulled the vibrator out of him as slowly as he could force himself to and twisted it off. He tossed it onto the floor and tugged at his belt, his breaths harsh and loud in his throat. It took him three attempts to open the button of his pants and he pulled his cock out of his underwear, not bothering to pull his pants down.

"Fuck, it hurts," he moaned, jerking at his cock. Eames lay boneless under him, damp with sweat, watching him from beneath lowered lashes. His lips curled into a tired smile and he rubbed at Arthur's leg with his thumb, unable to do more to help him.

"Don't have much sympathy for you, pet," he slurred, "seeing as you just made me come until my balls dried up."

Arthur grunted and bucked his hips, aiming for Eames' stomach as his come landed across Eames’ softening cock in sharp spurts. Arthur gasped his way through it, bucking against his hand and his toes clenching tight in his shoes.

He rubbed himself slowly as he came down, wringing the last drops of come from his cock. He pushed his curling hair away from his face and dropped down onto Eames' chest, fisting his hands into the pillow on either side of his head.

"You realise you're lying in a pool of come in a two hundred dollar shirt," said Eames.

Arthur shut his eyes and winced, shifting against Eames’ wet stomach.

"Doesn't matter," he forced out, already wondering what time the local drycleaners opened to.

Eames’ hands slid heavily over his back, smoothing up between his shoulder blades and back down to his waist.

"Such a liar," he said into Arthur's hair. Arthur fought a yawn and hummed, content for once to let Eames win.


End file.
